A semiconductor light emitting element using a nitride semiconductor such as GaN is capable of emitting blue light (or ultraviolet), and further, radiating light (white light) having various wavelengths by using a fluorescence material (Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2002-528890). Such a semiconductor light emitting element is used for an image display apparatus, a lighting apparatus, or the like.
When a semiconductor light emitting element is used for a projector, a lighting tool for a vehicle (headlights), or the like, it is generally preferable that a directivity angle of light radiated from the device is decreased. Forming a so called photonic crystal structure on a surface of the semiconductor light emitting element makes it possible to adjust (to decrease or increase) the directivity angle of the light emitted from the semiconductor light emitting element (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-059864).